Morning Shorties 1
by The Red Abyss
Summary: A morning bathroom incident goes bad.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Naruto.**

 **There's a message for my followers at the bottom.**

Naruto woke up just as he was about to blow his load in the red head riding his tool. He sat up straight sweating, ''Damn this dream again'' he cursed as he caressed his face off of sweat.

It had happened with him several times before. Just when he was about to cum his mother would bang on his room's door and wake him up and he would be prevented from cumming inside the red headed woman riding him and of course who could the red head be. This was happening with him since he entered in the puberty and started to notice how beautiful his mother was. He used to run behind his one and only crush Sakura-chan but the moment he noticed his mother he forgot all other.

His mother Kushina Uzumaki was a tall, fit and muscular red head with no amount of extra fat. No one could describe her beauty. They would just ogle with wide eyes whenever she walked through streets or in council meeting. She was taller than Naruto and stronger. She was a prim and proper working mom as the managing administrator of the council of Konoha and she was also a secretary to the Hokage, her husband. So her schedule was totally full. She didn't even have time on weekends. She was so strict that she was famous for it in Konoha.

Her husband would leave for the office at seven and she would leave at 7.30 after preparing breakfast but Naruto cooked Lunch and dinner himself because Kushina and Minato would return late at night.

It wasn't like she had left him to fend for himself. She had appointed a servant just for these works but the problem was Naruto didn't like the food cooked by someone else. Either he cooked by himself or his mother. So now he cooked by himself but didn't tell his mother.

It wasn't like this always. Kushina was a housewife and a part time shinobi, whenever need arose. But after the attack from Suna and Orochimaru, when Naruto was ten, Minato asked her to do a full time job and knowing it was important she accepted but only after making sure that Naruto met his necessities. But maybe she wasn't thorough in her analysis of her son's needs.

Naruto was ten at that time and now he was thirteen, a genin and ready to be a chunnin. But this progress seemed empty to him because his parents or his mother was not with him. He felt lonely and alone. It wasn't like he didn't have friends, he had but from the start he was a kind of introvert person. He rarely would share anything with other kids of his age so it was hard to even be friends with a boy.

It had been going on like this for forever, his mother would come to his room at 7 and bang the door to wake him. But when he entered in puberty he started to have wet dreams and since there was no one at home he did whatever sexual he wanted, no he didn't bring girls over but magazines, photos and videos and recently when he saw his mother naked by mistake his dreams reached to a new height of eroticism and he even had some photos of her.

Kushina entered in his room, ''Naruto wake up already. Its seven'' she said loudly, ''Come down breakfast is ready'' she said and walked out.

Naruto sighed; he could not miss the breakfast.

He stood up and decided to have a shower but he also needed to empty his stomach. So he decided to first head to toilet and then come back for the towel.

Naruto was wearing just his boxers. He moved to the toilet and sat down. He noticed that he still had a rock hard boner even after he peed. He was annoyed by those repeating morning woods.

He washed his hands and then decided to take a shower. He removed his boxers and threw it somewhere and turned the knob of showerhead.

When the hot water fell on his body his boner started to twitch.

He sighed, ''Damn you'' he cursed and grabbing his cock started to pump it up and down very hard not caring if it hurt. He was annoyed by everything and he wouldn't be calmed until he came.

''Ah-Ah-Ah...oh god...why the hell I am not cumming'' he said and cursed. There was no excitement. But his frustration turned into anger and he moved his hand at a faster rate. His fist blurred and finally he was about to come.

''Naruto what is taking you so long'' Kushina suddenly came in the bathroom and Naruto's instincts took over. He immediately grabbed something that was in the bathroom and wrapped it around his hips and turned to his mother, ''Mom what are you doing here. I am taking a shower. Can't you see" Naruto said annoyingly.

Kushina smiled a wide smile, "Sorry about that. I heard some voices and you were taking so long-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" her smile disappeared and she exclaimed in shock.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "What-What are you-"he got cut by his mother, "What have you wrapped around your hips...you perverted brat" Kushina said still in shock.

Naruto looked down and his eyes widened, 'oh fucking shit' he cursed inwardly. His annoyance was forgotten by the fact that, in hurry, he had wrapped his mother's night gown around his hips. It also had bra cups and panties in it.

Naruto started to sweat, "M-Mom I-I swear it was a mistake. I didn't know it was here. You came barging in like that and I just-" he stopped when he saw the dangerous look in his mother's eyes and he could see her hair standing behind her.

Naruto started to sweat buckets, "M-Mom, I am sorry I-I will remove it right now" he said and started to unwrap it. Kushina's eyes widened more when he started to remove it. She moved before she could speak to stop him, "Noooo..." she grabbed Naruto's hand but her foot slipped and ***BAM***.

Naruto opened his eyes and found his face in something soft. He brought his hand and tried to feel it, "Hmm...What is this soft yet firm feeling? He squeezed it and his eyes opened wide when he heard a moan under him, 'Oh god no no no... I am fucking dead' he immediately tried to stood up. He put a hand on the floor and slowly stood up. The floor was wet and slippery. He turned and looked at her mom and flinched when he found her violet glaring eyes piercing his soul.

"M-Mom, I-I.." he tried standing up and turned to move back but when he was half turned again his foot slipped and he fell down again but this time when he opened his eyes he found that his face was in his mothers crotch and his dick was pushing on his mothers lips.

'No no no...don't lose now' he said inwardly to the loosening gown around his hips. But it opened and slipped to the side, 'oh shit mom is going to kill me today' he cursed inwardly when he saw his cock was just straight above her red lips. But her eyes were still closed.

Naruto tried to stand up again but this time in hurry his hand slipped and his face landed in his mother's panty clad pussy lips. Kushina moaned when she felt a hot breath.

But this time as Naruto fell he was flat on his mother. Naruto groaned and soon was mortified when he realized that when his hand slipped and his mother moaned, her mouth opened and his cock went straight in her mouth deep and when she moaned again he could not resist the hotness of her mouth and he came immediately with a groan.

Feeling the intrusion in her throat and the liquid, Kushina immediately opened her eyes and she went rigid and numb.

Naruto when he was done cumming did not stand up and slid down beside her. Not one drop was spilled because it was lodged in her throat.

Kushina didn't stand. She just lay there mortified at what happened. She couldn't comprehend the fact that she just had her son's dick in her throat and his cum in her stomach. She didn't even swallow Minato's cum and here she was lying on her back with his son's face in her crotch and his cum in her stomach and lips and tongue.

"I am sorry" she heard Naruto say and felt him stood up and give her a hand to help her stand up. Though he was nervous as hell and his hands were shaking in fear but he was worried for his mother.

She unconsciously took his hand and sat up, "Mom, are you okay" he asked her.

'Bastard, after cumming in my mouth now you are asking me if I am alright' she said inwardly because she was so stunned that she couldn't move her lips.

Naruto brought his face closer to her, "Mom, are you alright. Are you hurt" he asked and Kushina's bangs foreshadowed her eyes and few words came out of her mouth, "Get Lost and don't come near me" and they were enough for Naruto to just rush out of the room with his tail between his legs. He just escaped the hell of a monster. He could just shudder at the thought that what would have happened if it was someone else in his place. He would have been dead but what his mother said that to not come near her made him sad.

Kushina looked down at her office suit. It was all wet and dirty. She was ready to go to the Hokage office. She was a secretary of her own husband.

Kushina Uzumaki was a hot and sexy woman for her age at 35. She was tall more than six feet, had a tight and fit body with a pair of firm and large boobs. She still could make young men ruin their pants let alone the men of her age. Where ever she went, she was the centre of attention and that's why Minato had appointed her as his secretary. She was helpful in distracting the opposition by her beauty and logics though she was unaware of it all.

She just cared about two men in her life, her son and her husband. Though, now a days or accurately for three years she was able to spend time with her husband because they were always together.

Minato left at seven and kushina left at 7.30 and they would be together whole time till they returned home but they were busy most of the time in working. They rarely got time to themselves. The paperwork, council meetings and all the work took their time. Naruto made lunch and dinner by himself

Though she was closer to her husband but she had become distant with her son. It had been three years since she joined as her husband's secretary at the time of Orochimaru invasion.

She rarely saw her son these days. She wondered how he was doing as she sipped the tea in Minato's office as he worked on the papers. She was deep in thoughts and Minato had asked her what the problem was but she just waved it off.

But what happened in that morning made her think. If she ignored the part where his cock and cum was in her mouth, the situation was damn funny. She chuckled at the memory. And if she ignored that particular incident then the scene where he had her gown wrapped around his hips the scene was hilarious. She would have laughed if it wasn't her favourite gown. Her bra cups were just straight on his crotch.

She sighed; she wondered how she will face Naruto now and then it struck her and her eyes widened in realization. It had been one week and she had yet to see her son after that incident. She tried to think if she missed him somewhere but couldn't remember but she could remember that he tried to talk to her several times and she just turned him down. She sighed she shouldn't have been so cold to him because it was his fault as much as it was her fault. They were equal partner in that little bathroom incident. She wondered what her husband would think if she told him that. No he would just freak out and even if he wouldn't then she didn't want to risk it. It would be her and her son's secret, no one else will ever know about it. She shook her head wondering why she was thinking it like some kind of adventurous thing that she did without knowledge of anyone.

But she was embarrassed as hell when she thought about his cock deep in her throat and shooting his cum and whenever she thought about it she would feel disgust but with it her pussy would also tingle in excitement.

She again came back to the thought of her baby's whereabouts. Baby, she hadn't called him baby for a long time and she only made just breakfast for him. She wondered if the maid made proper lunch and dinner for her baby boy. It felt good to call him baby boy again after so long.

She looked at her husband, "Minato, did you send Naruto on a mission" she asked and Minato hesitated for a moment but a glare from Kushina made him open his mouth, "I Well...He asked for it kushina. I didn't want to send him on such a mission but he was hell bent on going" he said nervously and Kushina's eyes narrowed, "On which mission did you sent him and where" she asked and Minato told her nervously hoping that she wouldn't kill him, "Well we had got a lead about Orochimaru's whereabouts. I was sending Jiraiya, Sakura but he came and asked to go on the mission. I tried to not send him but he was ...obstinate" he finished and looked at his wife. He wondered what she was thinking. She was still glaring at him, "You sent those kids on this dangerous mission. You should have sent one more adult person with them except Jiraiya...like Kakashi" she said and sighed.

She knew Jiraiya would protect both of them but she also knew ups and downs of the battle. Anything was possible. Now she was worried. She knew that Naruto went because of her. She sighed again and looked at Minato, "Minato if something happened to my baby I won't forgive you because you should have consulted me before sending him on such a dangerous mission" she said and stood up and went outside. She stopped at the gate and turned back, "oh one more thing, you need to look for another secretary because either I wouldn't work or I will work part time" she said and walked out.

It had been a month since Naruto left on the mission and Kushina was getting restless and dying in worry for her baby. The bathroom scene had nothing in comparing the worry she had for her baby. She was also worried that he would return as a pervert because he was with Jiraiya.

She lay there in her bed wearing the same gown Naruto had used that day, she had washed it. She lay there thinking about him and his wellbeing. It was like she was lovesick and she was because she loved him to the death. Looking back to all these years she felt like it was a long time since she ever hugged him to her heart. There was a day she wouldn't let him go out without a hug and a kiss to the cheek and now she couldn't remember last time she kissed him or hugged him. She almost cried at the thought because he used to say that her hug and kiss was a good luck charm for him.

Kushina took the pillow and hugged it to her body. She hadn't gone to the work from that day and she also fired the maid when she came to know that Naruto cooked himself for him.

She cried at the thought that Naruto cooked his lunch and dinner by himself because his mother was too busy in her work.

But there was no work more important to her than her son. She sighed as wiped her tears. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten properly for days.

She looked at the watch and it was nine in the morning. She was alone in the house and she had yet to leave the bed. She stood up with a heavy heart and decided to shower. The shower was outside of her room and they had a single bathroom. Kushina removed her gown and threw it in the laundry and went naked in the bathroom. She turned the knob and waited to fill the tub. She stood in front of the mirror and gazed at her figure. She was proud of it. Of course Uzumaki jeans and Kyuubi's remnant chakra was the source of it.

She started to put a lotion on her body starting from her neck and just as she reached her breasts the bathroom door swung open and Naruto barged in and headed for the toilet. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick and started to pee.

"Ahhh..." he sighed, "Peeing is a great feeling" he said as he closed his eyes and continued to pee for a long time, "Damn, it has been a long time keeping it in" he mumbled with closed eyes.

When he was done he zipped his pants and moved to the sink to wash his hands and then his eyes widened when they meet with the violet eyes, "Oh no...god damn" Naruto cursed as he looked at his naked at red bodied mother. She had seen everything and even him peeing and with every second her body turned red and in the end her fuse gave up when the scene of his peeing dick and that satisfaction on his face wouldn't go out from her mind and she started to emit steam and passed out.

"Oh man" Naruto cursed.

Kushina opened her eyes and found that she was in her own room. She slowly sat up and saw Naruto sitting on the ground. His head was on the bed. Kushina looked at him and smiled. Lifting her hand she started to caress his hairs which woke him up. Naruto rubbed his eyes and found a most beautiful and tight set of breasts in front of his eyes. She was naked under the covers and she had yet to realize this. His face turned red and instinctively looked up to meet his mother's beautiful violet eyes, "Mom...I-" Kushina stopped him by putting a finger on his lips, "Sshhh...Don't say anything. Come up" she said and motioned him up to sit on the bed. Naruto stood up and sat on the bed beside her.

Kushina took his hands in hers and looked in his eyes, "I am sorry" she said and before Naruto could say anything she again put a finger on his lips, "Let me finish" she said and Naruto nodded.

Kushina sighed, "What happened in the bathroom that day was an accident. It was neither your fault nor mine. Whatever happened in the bathroom, I shouldn't have treated you coldly. Those two days when you tried to talk to me and I avoided you completely, I regretted that immensely when one week later I realized that I haven't seen you for a long time or talked and at that moment a series of realizations struck me. I realized that it's not just that one week. It's been three whole years since I have hugged you. It wasn't those two days only that I regretted, it were these three whole years. I didn't even... cook for you and...and-" she stopped to blow her nose. Naruto had forgotten how emotional she was.

"At that moment when your dad told me that he has sent you on a mission related to Orochimaru. I got worried as hell... I mean what if something happened to you. I knew JIraiya would protect you both but at that moment my motherly feeling had gone out of control. I told your dad that I am not going to work for him anymore" she said and Naruto's eyes widened, "What" he exclaimed in shock.

Kushina sighed, "Yeah and I... well...I just moped here in my bed in worry for you" she finished and Naruto could look that her health was down and she was thinner than before.

Kushina looked at him with teary eyed and outstretched her arms, "give your mom a hug" she said and Naruto immediately jumped in her arms hugging her nude body tightly though he was wearing cloths.

"You know you didn't need to worry because I am the son of two great Shinobis. And I have also been trained by three great Shinobis. So anyone would think before doing anything to me" he said as he nuzzled her neck and kissed it and next moment he stiffened when he realized what he just did.

Kushina giggled, "You know you used to kiss and then lick my neck when you were little and whenever I would hold you in my hands and shoulder. You would just start licking like you are drinking my milk" Kushina said as Naruto just closed his eyes, "And what did you do" he asked and Kushina smiled, "Well it was the indication that you are hungry and I would breastfeed you" she said as she rubbed his back. It had been so long since she hugged him and now she felt like not letting him go. She held him tighter.

"So if it was the indication of my being hungry, what are you going to do now" Naruto asked as he kissed and licked her neck making her feel tingly.

"Well I will go prepare some food for you" she said as she smiled. She knew what he wanted to hear.

"But can I ask you to do the same you used to do when I got hungry" he said making Kushina giggle, "No idiot, you are a big boy now, not a child" she said as she sighed in his neck.

Naruto's stomach growled and they both giggled, "Okay this time I will eat the food but next time I get hungry I want my old food" he said in a childish tone making Kushina chuckle, "You naughty boy. We will see" she said as she pinched his cheek.

They broke the hug and Kushina got up and now she realized that she was naked this whole time. She turned and glared at Naruto, "You knew I am naked" she asked as she donned a robe while not leaving her eyes from him.

Naruto rubbed his cheek nervously; "Umm... well..." he stopped.

Kushina sighed, "Okay, you are not getting any old treats" she said and walked out leaving a stunned Naruto, "Damn it, I lost a golden chance to suck on those delicious breasts" he said and fell back down on the bed.

 **A/N: Well I know it's been a long time since I have updated anything and I know how it feels when an author does not update the fic. But I have a reason, actually two reasons, First is I am having construction work at my house, some new parts have been added and some repairs have been done. It's been going on since March and my father had given me the whole responsibility, here comes the second problem. Due to being only capable one other than my father, I have to handle everything from contractors to labourers and money and all other things in the house. I am so busy and tired that I don't even have time to take a bath. And due to this I had some arguments with my father which created some family problems, which makes my mind stop working thus no writing stories.**

 **So you guys can understand I hope. I was thinking to release an author note but I hate them so I decided to write this one shot by taking some time from my sleep.**

 **I have written two stories. This one is a one shot and other one is also a one shot but it may be a two shot too. These two fics have same starting but they have two possibilities. You will understand when you read both the fics.**

 **One more thing I would like to add is I got a message from some fanfiction group saying that my fics are sexually graphic so I will have to tone down the lemons and erotic scenes or edit what i have written already.**

 **So I may have to find some other place where I can write these scenes. If you guys have some suggestions then tell me.**

 **So I hope you will give me some more time. You guys can PM me and review if you have any question except the update time.**

 **Thank you all.**


End file.
